When We're Together
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: One-shot Gale and Randy RPS as I see their possible relationship. This is not a new story, nor has it changed... but there is an author's note that I had to add. Read for details if you want my story about seeing Gale in a play!


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, actors, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. This story has no basis in truth and fact whatsoever, it's merely the ramblings of a creative mind and absolutely no offense is meant to anyone. But you're welcome to consider it a compliment. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is a simple one-shot RPS about Gale and Randy's relationship, as I think it could exist. I was watching and reading interviews with Randy and this story came to mind. I've read and scene interviews with the other actors as well, so some events may seem familiar. IF it was real it would have taken place sometime in 2010. This story is told from Gale's POV.

**A/N**: I was tempted on removing this story because I witnessed an actual Gale/Randy moment in real life at a play that Gale was in during June 2011. It was such an amazing experience and to see them gaze into the other's eyes across the room... I still feel honored to have been there to share that moment. I hope no offense is taken if there isn't a damn thing going on between them... but after seeing that, something is there, I just know it. I've had a moment to come down from that high of seeing them, meeting them, talking to them... it was amazing! But I've re-read this story and feel even more positive about something like this possibly existing, so the story will stay here.

And just on a side note, I have rarely met such wonderful, nice, unique, amazing people as when I met Gale, Randy, Peter, Scott, Michelle and Thea (and Jerry O'Connell, too... cause he was in one of the plays)... that night was the best nights of my life and I can't wait till the next play that Gale or Scott will be in (cause they do the most stage performances... and in the LA area... which is near where I live).

* * *

**When we're Together**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Randy!"

"Hi Randy, long time no see."

"I guess we could all say that."

Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses as Randy (and me since I answered the door) made his way to the table to join Peter, Scott, Bobby, and Michelle.

"Tired of New York yet?"

"I don't think so, although I can't say as I miss being away from it once in a while."

"I've lived in the snow, shoot we all have, it felt good to get away from that."

"I think that's why we all came to where it's sunny and warm and snow free."

"True, but New York allows me to the freedom of continuing my theater career. And theater will always be my first choice. I love music and singing, too, but only every once in a while. And even though there are theaters everywhere, New York is what I know, and I don't see moving anytime soon, but you never know."

"We all know you're love of theater, you should be proud with everything you've done. The couple of plays I went to with you performing were outstanding."

"You're doing great and you've definitely been busy, haven't you? The reviews have all been great."

"I have been busy and I am proud of everything I've done. I'm really happy with what I've done so far, and that's all that matters to me. You should know how I feel about reviews."

I placed my hand gently on Randy's thigh for comfort. I know what he's thinking.

"You're right, sorry about that. I still wish…"

"Hey don't worry Bobby. I got passed that, we all did. We're here to have fun and visit. So what are the plans for the evening and what has everyone been up to?"

Randy squeezes my hand with his own and smiles at me, he's telling me thanks and that it's okay.

Soon the poker game is underway after all the drinks and snacks everyone brought were put on the counter next to the table. Poker is of course more fun with bets, but we don't bet a lot, only change. We all know the routine now. We all save our change for these occasions/parties/gatherings (whatever you want to call them) and bring it with us. It's hard to be competitive with bets of pennies and nickels (and the occasional quarter and dime). We couldn't end up with a much different amount than when we started as we all seem to win evenly. Every once in a while someone will seem to have more luck than others, but they seem to make up for it by losing more the next time. Not that we play for money, but change is less messy than betting with crackers or pretzels, like when we were kids and got to play with our parents. Although the right brand of pretzel with the right dip might be worth it, I'd rather buy that and serve it and keep our hands clean while playing cards.

I think we're all familiar with what we've been up to, it seems we follow each other's careers (some more than others, maybe). Whether it's television, movies, theater, or music, we're all acting in something from time to time and keeping busy. I love acting, the challenge of new roles; the creative force behind any production is amazing. I have the good fortune to always work with great people. Then of course there's all the fundraising events by various organizations that take place in Los Angeles throughout the year that Peter, Scott, Michelle, Bobby or myself find us at to support those organizations (and Thea when she's in town). Whoever I have worked with over the years and whoever I stay in contact with, I have to say that these wonderful people I met from working on QAF are truly the best. I knew at the time the show would have a huge impact and leave a lasting impression in the entertainment industry, but I didn't foresee forging life-long friends with anyone from any show or project I've done. I have since kept in contact with certain people from other projects I've done, but I still don't think that anyone can compare any other friendship I have to these people.

We all had to overcome obstacles when we were filming QAF, just like any other show where the actors are all close. And with the subject of the show, it was bound to be questioned and critiqued. Some of us had a few more obstacles than others. I can't believe that Bobby asked about reviews. We were all there, we know how it affected Randy when that one horrible review came out. I understand that everyone has a different opinion and it's okay to not like a show or even the idea of a show, but to take it that far and pronounce hatred for a person because of a role they play, that's unforgivable. I mean he wanted to quit the show. It's a common thought that critics are heartless and could care less about others. Obviously there are some good critics who give great reviews, and there are those that seem to hate everything, but you don't insult and put down the person. Then again maybe I know more about how it affected Randy than most; Rand and I have always been really close.

No matter how much fun we all had on set together (with all the cast and crew, even the cast members who were only there for a season or two) it was great when there was a break too. At times it was hard going back "home" and a somewhat normal life after all those months on a television show that required so much time and energy. There were times it took its toll on each of us, but we got through it. There are times I miss working on QAF, not so much because of the show itself, but because of the people. We all learned so much from each other, especially Dan and Ron. I wouldn't have changed that experience for the world. And I now have this terrific group of lifelong friends who I never would have met otherwise.

The games winding down a bit, this is usually when people start calling it a night. Or at least forget about the cards in front of them because we all get caught up in talking. Not that we mind late nights, but driving in LA on a Saturday night, early isn't a bad thing. Although midnight isn't really early. We all take turns hosting these get-togethers. I'm sure everyone's figured out why I volunteered my house this time, but no one will say anything, as usual. Not because they don't know what to say, but because no one needs to, they all get it. We all, more or less, grew up with each other on the show, we know each other better than we probably know anyone else.

It was a bit awkward that first time after the show stopped. I mean anytime you're on a TV show you go months without seeing your fellow actors, but the first time we all got together after QAF was over, it was several months longer than any other time and we didn't all fall into a pattern right away. We spent the whole time reminiscing and barely talked about projects we were working on. That first time was at my place too. I'm glad Randy made it that time. We weren't sure he was going to make it. (Let me tell you, filming that final scene between Brian and Justin before Justin goes to New York… it was probably obvious, but the emotion we put into that wasn't difficult at all, nor was it all acting.) No one was really angry the show ended, but there were some hurt feelings. I understood Randy's point of view, and I supported whatever his decision was. After all, could you see QAF with Brian without Justin, or (even worse) a different Justin? I don't think so.

Anyway, that first get-together was kind of emotional and we talked about all the things we'd all been thinking about. It was very different from our usual parties (when we were just between seasons), but it was needed and we're a lot closer than before. Scott, Peter, Bobby, Michelle and I see each other the most since we all live in LA and are involved in similar things. Thea comes down occasionally and Randy comes back to LA once or twice a year to visit and hangout. I'm glad he's doing well in New York, it's done wonders for his theater career. It's true that you can be on stage anywhere, but to make a successful living at it, New York is one of the best places to be, as long as you know where to go and what to do. He was going to live there before QAF anyway, so it made sense that he return. That's the main reason that the five of us are in LA, because that's where we lived before QAF. There are times I wish Randy lived closer, but it's probably good we live apart. We are both independent people and need our own space and freedom. But we do see each other, and when my life and schedule has the time I definitely go and see him.

Having the roles we had and the closeness our characters had on the show one could assume that it would not be hard to be close off the set, too. And one would be right. But it was so much more than that. However it also took a few years for that closeness to extend beyond friendship off the screen.

I'd say that my sexuality was always a main topic of discussion during the show, and while that was understandable it was annoying. I'm sure there are those who expected that because Brian and Justin were a couple that Randy and I were a couple. That was TV, people, acting, we are real people with our own lives. On the show there was an occasional phrase: art imitating life or life imitating art. That's not how acting works. Sure there are times that in Hollywood there are two stars that work together, "fall in love," and get married. Sometimes it lasts, sometimes it doesn't. And if the two lead male roles fell in love I bet news/tabloids would read much less like a love story than it would a scandal. For all the technological advances and knowledge people have in the 21st century, their understanding and acceptance of the LGBT lifestyle is still severely lacking.

When I was growing up I experimented (everyone does, whether they want to admit it or not… come on, search your memories, you know you did, no one else is going to know what you're thinking about, but you know that you did things then you wouldn't dream of doing now). I am straight, always thought of myself as straight, anything I did contrary to that was a teenager being curious. However attraction knows no bounds. I support organizations and foundations that work towards equal rights for the LGBT community. And regardless of my sexual orientation, I am a member of the LGBT community. Every human should be, we are all members of the human race, regardless of race, creed or sex. We are ALL sexual beings, regardless of attraction, love, lust or what we do in the privacy of our homes. All sexual orientations (lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer, questioning, asexual, etc.) should all be included in the same community.

Anyway, where was I going? Oh, right, it doesn't and shouldn't matter who you're attracted to. No one ever said that love or lust was limited to one type of person. Love and lust can happen at any time, whether you're looking or not, and it probably won't be who you would pick if you were thinking clearly, which is something you can't do when suddenly attracted to someone.

Being on the show and having the roles Randy and I had, we had to be close, communicate and understand each other. We always had a meeting with the directors and writers so we could discuss any scene that we might be uncomfortable with (oh, why bother wording it cleverly) – any sex scene or nude scene. Most of us were pretty comfortable with what the writers came up with. We were actors, talented actors, who knew what the show entailed the moment we read the first script. There were those that were uncomfortable doing some scenes and they were changed accordingly. If the actors weren't comfortable, the scene wouldn't be believable.

Randy and I never had a problem. We got along wonderfully and it seemed we had a natural chemistry with each other rarely seen on screen. It undoubtedly led to questions about our off camera relationship. There wasn't one, at least not one that people wanted to hear about. We were friends, really good friends. We had a fun time together, talked about anything and everything, and we became (very quickly) and always will be lifelong friends. My sexuality was purposefully not revealed so I would be more convincing (and believable) portraying a gay man. I remember many interviews over the years during and after the show that both Randy and I turned down because we knew the moment they started they'd ask if we were a couple and how was it shoot a sex scene and keep it professional. Like either of us wanted to discuss our personal lives. The interviews should have been about our careers, filming the show in general, not about being a couple. Our personal life is no one's business. I get that being in the public eye makes me a target for did-you-see-him or who-are-you-dating, but really, after a while it's just, I don't know, I can't be that interesting, certainly people have jobs and lives outside of a 1 hour TV show. A show that happens to be my job, and with being on a TV show… what personal life?

I date and have had a couple relationships, with women. I still consider myself straight. But like I said, love and lust know no bounds, and when it hits, it can hit hard. I remember when we were filming during season 3. That was a hard season for a few of us. Obviously each character had their own trials and tribulations. Like with Peter and Scott when Ted's character had a crystal addiction. Those two are so close that it was really hard on both of them to be separated on the set.

We all still had fun during season 3, but with all the problems and strains on most of the characters, we were all a little distant off set as well as on set. I think the end of season 3 was really a monumental occasion on and off screen. We were all getting back to normal and had something to celebrate. When the writers had originally written Brian and Justin's getting back together scene (we knew it was coming eventually), Randy and I were distant that whole time, it made the strain of Brian/Justin relationship that much more believable (the same thing happened with Peter and Scott). When we read the script for getting back together (you know, our characters) we didn't even need a meeting to discuss that scene. Our lack of friendship and hanging out was taking its toll and we were more than ready to have that back. Little did we know what that meant at the time.

We had a lot of fun filming that whole episode. We hadn't been on screen, or on set, together that much since late season 2 (that's almost a year). That scene in Brian's office was one of the easiest we had filmed. Not that we ever had a problem filming any scene together, but Brian and Justin's characters were supposed to be ecstatic at getting back together, to being a couple again. That thrill and happiness were not hard to portray, at all. Randy and I felt the same way. We had filmed so many scenes together (anger, joy, sex, nude, fights, shame) that him walking to me/Brian didn't feel so much like two actors, but that I finally had Randy back. The laughs and smiles and joy of that moment were more real than I think anyone behind the cameras thought. It felt so good to hold him again, to kiss him, to touch him, his soft skin, and the smell of him. Okay… those weren't the normal thoughts when filming a scene with him.

We finished filming the scene, with barely any retakes, dressed and headed back to our dressing rooms. We were done for the day, anyway. I didn't need to go to my room, nor did I really want to, so I followed Randy. He didn't seem to mind, I had done that before, but not for the same reason. At the moment I didn't know what he was thinking and I wasn't quite sure what I was thinking either, but I needed to know if… I didn't know, so I followed, hoping for some clue. If nothing else if I followed him then at least we could go grab dinner or something before heading home.

He offered me a beer which I gladly accepted. After a few sips each he started changing. How many times had I seen this before and been completely unaffected? Well maybe not completely unaffected, but certainly not the same effect as right now. I mean he's got a great body, mine's pretty good, too. But all of a sudden it was different. He was really attractive and remembering his skin and smell. Randy turned to me (shirtless, only pants, no shoes or socks, he has nice feet – okay, weird) and asked what was wrong. I just shook my head. What could I say? I didn't want to lose him as a friend. But of course being the friend he was, sat right down next to me (dammit), put his hand on my thigh (shit) and turned my face to him (did he have to touch my face?) and asked again. I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed him. And as familiar as it was it was so different. I could let myself feel and enjoy and… oh my god! He's kissing back. He crawled on my lap and straddled my legs. He felt so good. My arms wrapped around his back, I had to feel his skin. His arms went around my neck, one hand in my hair, caressing my head. I think one of us moaned, but I'm not sure who, maybe both.

Suddenly he pulled back. I thought, oh no, he's going to get off or be upset or kick me out, I'm not sure. But he stayed on my lap, put his hands on my shoulders. Then he smiled a soft sweet smile that he doesn't show on camera.

"I don't know what to say, but …"

"You don't have to say anything. I don't know what came over me but, well, I understand if you want me to stop and leave."

"Why would I want you to leave? Although I must say I'm surprised."

Neither of us have moved yet, and it's getting a little hard to stay still and not do anything.

"I'm surprised, too, but this is a little awkward, and I hadn't been thinking I just…"

He puts his finger on my lips and smiles again. Then he caresses my cheek and leans in till he's close enough to feel his breath on my lips. He takes a hold of my head with both hands.

"You sure?"

I don't know what he's asking but I nod. He's okay with whatever this is so I'm sure, if nothing else, I'm sure about him. Then he kisses me again and I kiss him back. So soft, warm, wet, pliant, wonderful, so many feelings coursing through my body and mind. All I know is that I don't want to stop, whatever he'll do, as long as he keeps touching me. Within minutes we're both down to nothing but our underwear, rarely leaving each other's lips. I've had a lot of kisses in my life, but this, kissing Randy is…

I stop and pull back and smile, really smile. I'm kissing Randy, not on set, not for the camera, not Brian and Justin. I am kissing Randy and it feels so good. He's laying on top of me on his couch. He just chuckles, rolls his eyes and shakes his head and places a soft, quick kiss on my lips. He knows what I'm thinking… he always does.

"It's interesting how things work sometimes, isn't it? You know I've wanted to do this for a while, but wasn't sure if…"

"I know. Like I said it surprised me, too, but when we were filming that last scene, kissing you felt so right. I realized how much I missed it, and how good you felt in my arms. I didn't know what you were thinking though, that's why I came here."

"I had a feeling because I felt the same thing, and I could tell you were putting a lot more emotion into that kiss than I thought the scene might have called for. Maybe we just got so used to being on screen so much acting at kissing and sex that we stopped thinking about it. Being without it for that long… I'd say maybe we just missed it too much, but this feels stronger than that."

"Yeah, it does. I don't know what it means either, but maybe we don't have to define anything right now and just enjoy what we're feeling."

"With age comes wisdom?"

"Watch it with the age jokes, you're in a rather vulnerable position right now."

"Oh really? Because it seems that you're in the vulnerable position to me."

Then he started tickling me, and damn him if he didn't know exactly where all my ticklish spots were. Of course, I knew where his were too. However given our positions, the tickling and laughing turned to rubbing and moaning and then we were kissing again, rutting against each other, kissing harder than we were before. Then he moved his hand to reach between us and started stroking me. I gasped and groaned so loud I was amazed no one heard and came in to see if we were okay. I figured turn about was fair play so I reached for his body and started stroking him. He gasped almost as loud as I had. We were both breathless, barely kissing any more, just breathing in each other's mouths, rubbing, rutting, pushing into each other's hands. It was incredible. Both groaning and moaning and a few "oh gods," him saying my name as he came, so I said his name as I came. Just a hand job, and we were both panting and struggling to breathe, that had to be one of the best orgasms in my life.

We removed our hands slowly, him rubbing my stomach as he did; I wrapped my arms around him. I suppose if this was a cheesy porno we'd lick the cum of each other's hands and then I'd bend him over the sofa and… well, you get the idea (although at that moment my head filled up with images of all the possibilities into the world of gay sex…no, not gay sex, sex with Randy). But this was real life, so we just held each other and kissed and let the whole thing sink in and get comfortable feeling each other, holding each other, for real.

I look back at that now and just wonder. After all this time and everything we've done I can look back at some scenes we had done as Brian/Justin before that episode that brought us together and wonder how I had resisted as long as I did and how I could have missed any signals from Randy. You could reason that it was because I was straight, so why would I think anything like that would happen. But you'd be wrong; I'm a guy, so clearly I know what would feel good, we've never had a problem. I've heard some stories about guys who were straight all along and either in denial or just hadn't been attracted to guys. When they have their first gay experience they're confused and lost. How, I'm not sure, two guys, guys masturbate, it's a part of life, we know what feels good, and any guy who's had anatomy and physiology understands what feels good and why. So my first gay experience (or should I say my first Randy experience) was a walk in the park, and ever since, we just do what we know feels good, and it works perfectly.

Anyway, there were a couple scenes we had done before that scene from season 3 that could have led somewhere. The first scene that comes to mind was from season 2, in the blue darkness of Brian's bedroom. It was the first time we had been naked with each other in months, and hadn't kissed or held each other much either. It felt good to get back to that openness we had with each other. I didn't question at the time why it felt so good. It's hard to think about that now and not wonder why we didn't get together then.

Then, of course, there's that infamous hotel scene (years later, I still get asked about than damn scene). Honestly we were just acting, we always had fun shooting scenes together. And even though sex scenes were actually tedious (because the lighting had to be right, camera angles had to change and be exact, we had to look sweaty, but not too sweaty, our arms, legs and bodies had to be at the right angles) they were still fun because, like I said, we always had a good time together. Maybe one or both of us was in denial at the time, but even if we we're getting turned on, it's really hard to get turned on when you have to kiss, touch or rub as soon as someone tells you to, and how to and then stop the moment they say stop. There was always minimal crew during Randy's and my sex scenes. Not only for our comfort (they did the same with all sex scenes), but there were those who were uninterested or uncomfortable with two guys making out.

Now that hotel scene was fun because we found a rhythm and if just worked. There were only two cameras that didn't move much so we could just go with it, and not have to constantly stop and start. Much later Randy told me he was turned on by filming that scene, especially when I smiled at him. I don't remember smiling, maybe that's why I thought that I must have been in denial. Maybe I did have fun filming that scene and was turned on, probably why I smiled, too, but then again, if I was in denial, I wouldn't have recognized why I enjoyed that scene so much.

I probably should have figured out something during our very first on screen kiss. Usually when you act and you have to kiss, you have to make it look like your attracted to the person you're kissing. That's obvious, right? But doing that is different for every actor, there's something you have to think about or focus on to act accordingly. Brian and Justin's non-relationship, and that first kiss between them was to set the stage for entire show so it had to incredible. Honestly, I didn't think about anything other than kissing Randy. I suppose I should have picked up on that right away, but, again, it's hard to get turned on when there's that much direction and instruction and starting and stopping to change camera angles. But still, kissing him was so easy and Randy, it was really easy to act with him. I said once that men kissing is so animalistic, there's more feeling and power and raw emotion behind it than you could imagine. And kissing Rand was no different, regardless of acting and performing and being directed, most of our kisses were felt by both of us, for a barrage of reasons.

Anyway, that scene in season 3, that incredible moment in Randy's room, was how it started. We weren't a couple, aren't a couple. At least not in any traditional sense. Who knows where we'll be years from now when we need a break from all the acting and theater and fundraisers. We both love our careers, we have a passion for acting, the challenge of new and different characters to portray. We have family and friends that we love and who support us. But we love each other, too. How do you measure love? How many different intensities of love are there? We will continue to support each other and be there for each other. We may only see each other a few times a year, but it's enough, for now. And I know that no matter what happens we'll always be, well, for want of a better term, together. We've both had our share of relationships and dates. When we're seeing someone, we are purely friends. But if we're not seeing someone, and we're together… it's something more.

My attraction to Randy surprised me; since that first real kiss, you'd think that my view of other men might change, but it didn't. Can I appreciate a good looking guy? Of course, most people can appreciate attractive people, regardless of sexual preference. I don't see myself in any long term relationship, and I definitely don't see myself in a relationship with a guy. But I can see myself years from now, still with Randy by my side, wherever we are, however he'll have me.

So, back to the evening at hand. Everyone has left with promises (like we need them) to keep in touch and meet when we can (like it wouldn't happen again). I think this discussion is more comfort than planning. The only one left is Randy, of course. We're all meeting tomorrow for lunch at Peter's place so everyone can visit with Randy some more. We were all here for a while before he came. I cleaned up a bit while Randy found a movie. By the time I finished he was asleep, he had been watching something I've never seen. How he manages to convince me to keep movies here he likes is, well, not beyond me, I know, it's Randy. I joined him on the couch, turned the movie off and switched to TV, hey a special on Tennessee Williams… cool!

Randy must have been tired because he didn't budge when the sound changed. So that's what I'm doing, watching TV and thinking. That's never a good idea this late when I need sleep. I know I should wake him up; I mean I have a comfy couch, but beds are more comfortable. And I know the moment I suggest bed, he'll head for the same one he always heads for, mine. Now sharing your bed with someone when you're used to sleeping alone can be annoying, but when it's Randy, it's perfectly fine with me. I turn everything off and make sure to lock up.

"Hey Randy." I kiss his cheek.

"Mmmm."

One eye opens, then the other. Then a slow sleepy grin crosses his face.

"Gale *smile* - how long was I asleep?"

"Just a couple hours, come on, time for bed. I didn't think you'd want to spend all night on the couch."

"Nope, thanks."

I grad his hand and pull him up. He stretches a little.

"You're bed is much softer and easier on the back."

"You're barely 30 and you have back problems?"

"Shut up… like you didn't have back problems when you were barely 30. Remember those horrible couches in our rooms. I remember getting back aches from sleeping on those things."

"We had some good memories on those couches, too."

He looks at me and his face softens a bit. And with a still sleepy smile, he says…

"Yeah, we did. Come on, old man, I remember someone mentioning bed time."

"Well good thing one of us is young enough to remember when bed time is."

He laughs and kisses me softly then leads the way to… yep, my room, was there any other choice? No, not for him, and not for me. Shoot, the day he chooses a different bed I'll know something is wrong. We talk about everything, but our love/sex/whatever lives, we don't really mention. Because even when we're seeing someone, he still sleeps with me. But we've developed this code for what's going on. Naked means we're not seeing anyone, and we're game for anything. Underwear means we're not sure of you, me or us (this happened once – it was right after my accident – and yes he was there for me as soon as he could make it). Underwear and shirt means we're seeing someone. Hmmm, maybe that's why our relationships outside each other don't last, because we have each other. But I don't think either of us is willing to give up the other. I suppose if we lived closer, but then again, would I have to, like, come out, I honestly still don't think of myself as gay, I can't see myself with other guys, and I still find women attractive, but Randy is different. It's not he's a guy and I'm a guy, therefore I'm gay. I suppose you could say bi, but Randy is the only guy, no, the only person I've ever felt this for. Maybe …

"Gale?"

"What?"

"Stop thinking and hold me so I can fall back asleep."

"You can't sleep cause I'm thinking? That makes no sense."

"It does if I know you, and I do."

"Mmm, I suppose you're right."

So I move my arm under his head and he curls into me, both of us completely naked. It feels good, safe, easy, right. He kisses my chest.

"Good night, Gale."

"Good night, Randy."

I kiss his forehead and hold a little tighter. I miss this sometimes when we're apart, but I know we'll see each other again. And maybe one day down the road we'll have this more often. For now I'll just relax and not think. Tomorrow morning whoever wakes up first will blow the other, then that favor will be returned in the shower we take together. We'll meet the gang for lunch possibly go see a movie or do some shopping. We'll spend the next night together, we'll cook dinner together, maybe watch some TV and make love before practically passing out in bed. And yes, with Randy it's making love. I'm not trying to be some romantic fool who thinks all sex means something, but with Randy it means something. After that he'll head back to New York. I'll get back to life here. Both knowing that however we define love is what we have and we'll see each other soon. Six months, twelve months, at the moment we say good-bye it seems like a lifetime, but with our busy lives and schedules we know that in no time at all I'll get a call from Randy saying he's coming into town and we'll be together again.


End file.
